The Nightfall Incident
By: Formic. This story can be found here. ---- Chapter 1 Loading LEGO Universe takes longer today, due to the new content. We've been promised this for months, and it's finally here. Rank Four Faction Gear! LU finally finishes loading, and I hit play. I decide to watch the opening video today, and then log in to my account. I select my main minifigure, and Nimbus Station begins to load. Luckily, I had the foresight to quit right in front of my Faction Vendor, so I can get my gear that much faster. As I view the new gear, my mouth waters at the epicness of it. I immediately buy and equip it, and am awed at the abilities, stats, and appearance. Wanting to get a feel for my new gear, I rocket off to Gnarled Forest. I land on the beach, and start to head inland, when I freeze. In real life and in game. Because coming towards me are hundreds -- no, thousands -- of Maelstrom-infected Pirates, Admirals, and Apes. And before I even think about protecting myself, I'm trying to figure out how this is happening. There's never been this many Maelstrom in GF, not even across every dimension of every server, at any one time. And then I realize that they shouldn't even be on the beach. This wasn't in the update notes! I think to myself. I know I can't hold off this crowd, so I rocket back to Nimbus Station. It's only when I land that I see the Maelstrom waiting for me. And the crowd here is even bigger than the one in Gnarled Forest. Chapter 2 I land in Nimbus, and I know I can't afford any distractions. I use "Last Blast" to give myself some room to move around. Then, before the Maelstrom can react, I run to Red Blocks, with one thought in my mind: get out of bounds. I know that, once there, the Maelstrom won't be able to follow. Reaching Red Blocks, I run to there stage, leap onto the platforms, and activate a speed boost. I see a few others had the same idea, and I see my friend, Jon002 , showing people how to get out. I don't even have time for a hello, as Mechs, Spiderlings, and Hammerlings are all shooting at us. I jump, land on the tree, then jump again to get out of bounds. I wait for a few minutes, trying to shoot any Maelstrom with my Sorcerer Staff, when I notice something. Players that smash aren't rebuilding. This is strange, I think to myself. By now, everyone is either smashed or out of bounds. Jon002 was the last one out, and the moment he's up, he shouts, "We need to move. Now." No one argues with him, because we all know of his experience with exploring out of bounds. He leads us to the area of the FV launchpad and tells us to stop. He then tells us to tell all of our friends to meet us here, if they're in Nimbus, or to stay where they are if they're in another world. We all do this, but we're dying to know what is going on. When everyone is here, Murphy asks, "Well, you going to tell us what's going on, dude?" "Yeah, what IS going on?" NineWellsFromStorm asks. "Alright, alright," Jon002 says. "I'll explain it to everyone. It's long and complicated, so be patient. Let me start at the beginning..." Chapter 3 Basically, Jon002's story is this: one day, while exploring the NS Infinity Plains, he had seen a few Mythrans talking. He had assumed that they were talking there because it was safe, and they couldn't use team or private chat. So, he had immediately hid in a tree, and had listened to what they were saying. It turned out that these Mythrans were planning to destroy LU. Some of the other Mythrans had gone along with them. Some, however, like Elementron, Imaginatrix, and Figmentia, and a few others, hadn't even been approached by the Mythrans that were rebelling, because they knew, due to their interaction with players, they would never join. The rebelling Mythrans had decided to do it on the update that would contain the Rank Four Faction Gear, as due to all of the new content, their small changes to the game code would go unnoticed. Jon002 had also heard their motives. They were tired of being taunted for working with a game for little kids. After saying this, Flambridge can't help saying, "I'm an adult, and playing LU doesn't make me a little kid." Everyone quickly agrees with him, as there are a few adults in the group, and many people in their teens. Then Jon002 resumes his story. The rebeling Mythrans put a virus in the game, that would, when a player was smashed, reveal an image that would transform them into a real life stromling. In the real world. This gets an even bigger reaction than the last one. We're all shocked by this. "WHAT?!?!" Murphy shouts. We're all shouting, asking Jon002 how it works, and he replies, "I have no idea." And as if to prove Jon002's point, a Stromling knocks down my door. In real life. Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Formic Category:Stories Based on Players Category:Current Gameplay Era